Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by GleekFreak1001
Summary: Kurt slowly opened the door to the Hummel-Hudson residence hopping he'd be able to sneak up stairs with his boyfriend following closely behind. Sadly their plans were ruined when Finn came stampeding down the stairs with Rachel in tow...


Kurt slowly opened the door to the Hummel-Hudson residence hopping he'd be able to sneak up stairs with his boyfriend following closely behind. Sadly their plans were ruined when Finn came stampeding down the stairs with Rachel in tow,

"Hey Kurt, Blaine" she shouted, completely oblivious to their intentions

"Afternoon" Kurt said, obviously disappointed.

"We're going to the movies, wanna tag alone?" Finn asked, hoping it would get whatever was nagging at his brother off of his mind.

"Sure!" Blaine came into the conversation quite enthusiastically before Kurt even had a chance to speak. Kurt gave him a stern look,

"Aw, c'mon Kurt, It'll be fun," Blaine tried to convince his boyfriend, then leaned over and whispered "later" into his ear, referring to their original evening plans.

"Fine" said Kurt, clearly looking forward to later that night

"Two for _Lion King_" Blaine said as the couple walked up to the ticket booth. Kurt smiled, he loved it when Blaine bought even the simple stuff, like a movie ticket, coffee, or ice cream out. They bought their popcorn and headed off to find four seats in the theater and awaited the 3D special to start. Rachel spent the whole movie leaning onto Finn's shoulder. Kurt started out that way against Blaine, but then abruptly sat back up.

"I said later" Blaine whispered sweetly

"No, it not that, it's nothing really" Kurt said, but Blaine could easily tell when he was lying

"c'mon, you can tell me anything"

"Shhhhh!" came a simultaneous sound for Finn and Rachel.

The group of four spent the rest of the movie singing along to every song, despite the anger evident in the other viewer's faces, especially Blaine. Rachel and Kurt both began to cry when Mufasa died, as well as when "Can you feel the Love Tonight" was playing. The song, in witch Blaine sung directly into Kurt's ear, who failed to be amused.

Two hours, two sodas, and two medium popcorns later the party of four began heading out. Finn and Rachel shared a loving kiss right then and there, and more tears began running down Kurt's cheek. Blaine whipped them away as dapper as always.

"What's wrong? And don't lie now," Blaine was beginning to become worried, it broke his heart when rain poured down his boyfriend's beautiful face.

"I hate this!" Kurt said, and before Blaine, Finn, or Rachel could ask what, he continued, "I hate that you two," pointing toward his brother and his girlfriend, "can just make-out right here, in the middle of the parking lot, and no one really seams to care,"

"Accept him," added Finn, as he nodded on the direction of an elderly man who had shouted at Finchel earlier saying,

"At least get a room you crazy young whippersnappers!" and waved his cane in the air. Kurt didn't even shed a hint of a smile, and Blaine shot Finn a look that easily read "not helping!"

"Its just, Blaine, we can even hold hands without me fearing it'll be like Karofsky all over again, but in public and worse," Before he had the chance to continue, Blaine interrupted,

"Kurt, listen to me, you're wrong. It won't be. Ya know why?" Kurt looked up at him, stil with tear filled eyes, "because I'm here, because Finn's here, and because even though they're many haters out there, they're also many supporters who would help us out. Plus, no one, not even another Karofsky can touch us, or what we have, because I love you too much to ever see you get hurt again." Blaine's words were uplifting and magical, and then right then and there, in the middle of the movie theater parking lot, Blaine leaned over and kissed his love, directly on his soft sweet lips, just like every other time. Kurt's tears began to fade away, as he kissed Blaine back, replying "I love you too" under his breath.

"Faggots!" someone yelled, Finn shot the stranger a look and shouted

"Hey! Back off my brother!" Then he turned to the still kissing couple and said,

"seriously though guys, get a room," in a sarcastic manor.

On the drive home, not a single tear treaded down from Kurt's eyes, even as Blaine sang "Can You Feel the Love Toinght" along with Finn and Rachel. He sang directly in Kurt's ear, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.


End file.
